


Plucked Blue Rose

by SolomonBunny



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, One Shot, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 07:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolomonBunny/pseuds/SolomonBunny
Summary: After your little innocent kiss with Ray, things escalated. You don't know how but now you're sitting on his lap, your arms around his neck as you makeout. It couldn't possibly get worse? Could it? Oh yes it can.





	Plucked Blue Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Never really wrote smut before, so I hope it's not to bad! Comment of you have suggestions!

I'm all honesty you didn't see the night ending like this. You didn't expect for a innocent kiss to spiral out of control, but was it really out of control? Here you were in your room, straddling the white haired males lap, your left arm wrapped around the back of his neck while your mouth assaulted his.

His right hand pressed against your lower back while your body was arched against his own. Your pointer and middle finger slid under his black glove, burning at the skin to skin contact. You hardly got to feel his touch but his hands were softer than expected. 

"Ray…" You whispered against his lips, your voice dripped with honey. Your eyes were half lidded, your breathing labored from the make out, you loved it. You loved the tingle in your stomach, the flutter in your chest, the burning of your cheeks. 

"Princess." He whispered back. Your body stiffened at his pet name for you. God how you loved it. Kissing him again you pulled him closer, you needed more. Your body was heating up more and more with every touch. You were sure he was able to tell what he was doing to you. 

Your free hand slipped under his magenta jacket, pushing it slowly off his shoulder. It slipped off rather easily and you couldn't hold back the smirk that played at your lips. 

"What are you doing?" he asked breathlessly as he pulled away. Opening your eyes you stared at him with shame on your face. You knew full well what you were doing, but you would be damned for not trying. 

"I… Just thought it was a tad warm in here and you would be more comfortable with it off." You shrugged it off. Biting your bottom lip you waited for him to see through your disguise. He thought for only a second before nodding his head in understanding. Pulling his hands from your body he took off the thick fabric, laying it to the side. "And your gloves?" You asked with a small smile. 

"It, won't make you uncomfortable?" he asked unsure. His mint gaze fell to the black fabric before he pulled it off, giving you access to what little skin he was showing. 

"Ray, if I could, you would be shirtless right now." You said with an embarrassed laugh. His gaze shot up to meet yours, your face now turning to one of surprise. "I- I mean." You stuttered out, looking down to his pants. The thought of him being excited crossed your mind, how he felt at this moment with you sitting like this on his lap. 

"Would it make you happy?" He asked in confusion. You gave a slow and embarrassed nod. He thought for a moment before undoing the top button. Your eyes grew wide as you watched him undo button after button. Was he seriously doing this for you? 

"Ray wait. I don't want you to do this if you don't want to." You said worriedly. Again he paused before returning to his work. Once he got the last button undone he shrugged it from off his shoulders. His body was thin, he looked so weak. Yet something else caught your attention. He had bruises on his arms and was that a handprint on his shoulder? 

"I'm sorry, I'm weak and I bruise easily… I probably disappointed you…" He weakly said. Your eyes shot back up to his face. Wrapping your arms gently around his neck, you offered a kind smile. 

"Ray, if you will let me…" You voice trailed off as you tried to think of your next words carefully. "I would like to show you, how much I love you." You finally whispered. He watched you for a minute then turned his gaze down. "Here, this will make it even." You added in. Moving your arms away you tugged down the zipper of your dress, skillfully getting out of it without moving from your spot. 

"M-MC!?" He screeched as he turned away. You dropped the dress from off the bed and returned your arms back to his neck. 

"Ray, look at me." You commanded. He slowly turned to face you but his eyes remained closed. "Ray." You said once again. You could now feel something pressing against a rather sensitive area, yet you didn't move. He opened his eyes slowly keeping them focused on your face. 

"You're almost naked." He whispered, keeping his hands on the bed and off your small frame. 

"I have on my bra and panties." You pointed out. Sighing you grabbed his wrists carefully and rested them on your hips. Now you felt the object poking you more. Oh how that felt like heaven when you were so turned on. 

"This is wrong, I shouldn't be doing this." He whispered. His eyes fell to your chest, the heat in his cheeks rising. Your boobs looked so soft, he had never wanted to touch something so much in his life. 

"Ray. I want to show you how much I love you. Will you let me?" You asked carefully. The boy swallowed before lifting his gaze back up to you. He nodded slowly and you gave him a gentle smile. Moving closer you kissed him once again. He was quick to return the kiss, now getting used to such an action. Your hands ran over his shoulders, then stopped at his shoulder blades. Softly you raked your nails up his back and in return got a lovely moan. 

Now it was getting hard to focus on the things around you. Now all you wanted was him. You wanted him in so many wonderful ways. Your hips started to move and more moans escaped him. His hold tightened on your hips but it didn't stop you, it only got you more excited. Rubbing against him and feeling his erection rubbing against your still covered slit was thrilling. 

"Princess." He breathed weakly as you pulled away for air. Your hips still moved, the rhythm becoming a little sloppy as you got more excited. Your own soft moans started to escape your perfect pink lips. This only excited him more and soon the thrill was gone, and so was his erection. Opening your eyes you noticed the dark red blush on his face. His eyes squeezed shut as he bit onto his hand. 

"Did you?" You asked looking down. Sure enough wetness was seen on the front of his pants. You felt rather awful for doing this to him. "Here, let me help." You said. He watched as you undid his pants pulling them down before stopping. Lifting yourself up you now noticed the wet spot on your own panties. He lifted his hips and you pulled the fabric down. When it was far enough down he kicked it off. 

"I'm sorry." He choked out, tears coming to his eyes. You shook your head as you moved around undoing your bra and letting it fall to the floor. 

"Don't be, it's natural." You said as you brought his hands up. They rested on your chest and once again a lump returned to his pants. A smile came your lips as you gave his hands a squeeze. "It's alright." You reassured. He nodded as his hands squeezed your chest, his thumb finding your nipples and lighting brushing over them. It felt amazing but now you noticed how your own problem was growing. 

Sure this was your first time going this far but because Ray was so clueless you felt the need to teach him. To show him just how sweet love could be. Letting his hands go you moved down to his boxers, tugging at them to pull them down. There it was in all its glory, his cum covered cock. Oh my how you wanted it in you. 

He was perfect, with how thick he was, you were sure you would be getting off quickly. Pulling them down as much as you could you noticed his assault on your chest had stopped. Once again he was watching you and you knew he was scared as to what you would say.

"You look amazing." You whispered. Taking hold of his cock you softly stroked it. Oh how you loved the softness to it. How with every stroke it got bigger, how it tensed under you. It got hard quickly and the moans you got out of it was amazing. Moving from off his lap you bent down, kissing the tip before licking it. 

This got a loud moan from the white haired male. He sucked in such a deep breath that it convinced you he forgot how to breath. Licking your lips you took it into your mouth, moving down then back up as you took more and more in. Your own entrance was dripping in excitement as you sucked him off. Your pace quickened and his moans becoming louder.

With every dip down you felt his cock twitch between your lips. How precum spilled from the tip at the roll of your tongue. He already tasted salty from his previous orgasm but damn this got you excited. 

Within minutes he came a second time. This time however he filled your mouth with his seed. Pulling back you swallowed before looking up to him. He was panting, his eyes never leaving you.

He was leaning back ever so slightly, his hands gripping the sheets below him. His face was dusted red and his eyes were wide as he watched you lick the cum from your lips. Giggling softly you wiped some extra drops from your chin with your thumb, making sure to lick it seductively. You weren't sure how much this boy's heart could take, but you were willing to find out. 

"Can… Can I make you feel this way?" He asked. You gave a nod in response and he offered you a hand. Taking it you stood up before he pulled you back onto the bed. You weren't expecting him to pull you so roughly, or to fall onto your side on the plush furniture. He quickly rolled over you, his lust filled eyes meeting your shocked ones.

"Maybe we should." He added as he slightly backed off. Blinking a few times you tried to regain what little composure you had. "Move to the middle?" He asked. You were about to respond back but he slid his arm under you, lifting you from the bed as he skillfully moved you. Soon you were greeted by the cold fabric of the middle of the bed, and he was back in lust mode.

A dark blush spread across your face as he slowly moved down to your neck, stopping to kiss and nip at your most sensitive spots. Going farther down he stopped to take one of your nipples into his mouth, lightly sucking on it. Your hands found the sheets, your sweet moans filling the air. He stopped way to soon as he now had another spot in mind. 

His fingers hooked around your panties, before he slowly pulled them down, tossing them away and admiring you. Your folds were soaked and that didn't help with his problem. He felt the heat build up in his stomach as he got closer to your entrance. He wasn't sure if it would make you happy but he wanted to taste you. You had done it for him so it was fine for him to do it for you, right? 

Moving closer you felt his warm breath against your sensitive skin. Then a kiss was placed on your clit. You left out a soft moan and then he gave your slit a long lick. Causing a shiver ran up your spine at the action and bringing him to a stop. 

"Did I hurt you?" He asked. You shook your head and brought your hands to his hair, running your fingers through his neat locks. 

"No, it felt amazing." You purred. This seemed to brighten him up, as he went back to your folds, his tongue getting to work. He licked and sucked on all the right spots. Your body tingling with excitement when he sucked on that little ball of nerves. 

He started to pick up on what you liked and what you didn't. He moved his mouth around, placed his tongue in all sorts of places and it was amazing. Soon you felt something rub your entrance and then it entered. A gasp escaped your lips as you felt a finger slowly move around. 

Leaving out a long moan you pulled at his hair, giving him the go ahead to continue. He sucked on your clit, his tongue circling it as he added in a second finger. Now the feeling was becoming to much. You left out a cry as you unraveled around his fingers. He still moved them, curling them upwards as his assault slowly come to an end. 

Pulling away from you he licked his lips. "Sweet~" He chimed happily, now feeling a little more comfortable with this situation. You left out a breathy giggle as you panted. Soon he was hovering over you again, his mint eyes looking into your own (color) ones. "Can we?" He asked hesitantly. 

"Yes." You answered clearly. He gave a slow nod before moving, positioning himself between your legs and soon you felt his head press against your soaked folds. Taking a breath you both watched as he pushed into you. Oh how your body wanted him. It was so accepting of him. 

As he pressed in you couldn't stop the moan that escaped your lips. The loudness of it caused him to go a tad faster, his own hard member seeming to be excited to get to business. You could feel it twitch inside of you when he was balls deep. You could see how amazing you felt to him. He was so happy to have you right now. 

"Please." You whimpered. "Please move." You continued. He gave a strong nod before moving. At first his thrusts were slow but then they started to pick up. You wrapped your arms and legs around him as he thrust faster, all control he had was gone. 

His cock pumped faster into you, pre cum spreading over your velvet walls. He watched your face, he kissed you lovingly, he swallowed all those sweet moans. You two were having such a magical moment you didn't want it to end. Then he hit it. He hit your G spot and you saw stars. 

The moan that came from you made him more confident. His body tensed as he thrust harder into you, hitting that same spot over and over again. Your body was trembling in pleasure, it felt amazing. That warm ball started to build up and then you unraveled again.

"Ray~!" you cried out in pure pleasure. At his name he thrust deeply into you, his own release coming soon after. He filled you to the brim with cum, his hot breath mixing with your own as you both road out your orgasms. 

"MC~" he grunted as your passionate moment came to an end. You still clung to him, your breathing heavy as you tried to regain your composure. He didn't fare any better. His breathing was uneven, his body still above your own, and his cock still fully in you. 

For a while you two stayed there, both trying to come down from your high. He then pulled out of you, falling to your side as he tried to steady his breathing. You bit back the moan that tried to escape your lips as he slipped out of you. Rolling on your side you rested your head on his chest, hearing his beating heart. 

"That- was amazing." You sighed. His arms wrapped around you protectively. "Did you like it?" You asked moving to look up to him. He cracked open an eye before giving you a gentle smile, his forehead covered in sweat. 

"Of course I did, Princess." he stated with joy. Your cheeks flushed at his words but you were quickly pulled back to reality when he pulled you closer for a kiss. Your lips met and you happily kissed him back. "Now." He whispered against your flesh as he pulled back. "How about a bath?" 

You left out a giggle at his question, nodding your head happily. He was by far the best man you had been with and you weren't going to give him up.


End file.
